


Forever, I am young

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Ageplay, Angst, But also, CG/L, D/s, Dd/lb, Dildos, Dom/sub, Fluff, Friendship, Gags, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, cant believe i forgot the last tag, caregiver / little, cgl, daddy dom / little boy, ddlb, jinmin - Freeform, lots of fluff tbh, namjin - Freeform, nammin, pacifier gags, regression kink, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living a busy adult life is hard for Jimin. Two people make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DD/lb themed fic with short chapters about Jimin x Namjin that's a continuation of [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/15766462) in my smut fic list (this story can be read seperately from that one). Posted in a new fic bc I'm gonna put way more focus on fluff in here.

Apologies to people with similar fic titles lmao

Rated M for kink theme and might include smut but not sure?

 

**Copy pasting PSA from original chapter bc super important!!**

 

ive been seeing dd/lb kpop fics that are really worrisome. i know kpop fics are already a very... low thing to write, i know, but i draw the line at writing about underaged or aged down people (paired w way aged up other person), abuse (and story not tagged as such), or underaged writers who show they're actually trying to get into bdsm spaces.

underaged people in kink communities (wether the kink is sexual or not) will only end up being scarred on the long run, no matter if they try to use it for coping reasons. not to mention it's literally illegal.

so watch out out when you see such writers, and i advise you to not support those stories bc there's a huge wave of kids trying to copy adults into bdsm and these stories / authors give a bad example!

of course not al fics with this theme are bad, so if you want me to recommend you some, please let me know. ^^

 

_________________________________

 

 

Feel free to subscribe to get updates on upcoming chapters!

 

Also yes I have wayy too many sort-of-ongoing series and I'll even participate in BTS kink bingo fic writing soon too ahaha oops

 


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this series with a lot of fluff :^)

Namjoon had _just_ told Jimin to wait for a bit longer until he's finished writing this thing. Jimin knows that, but he had been waiting over _five minutes_ and they feel way too long. He's already changed into his sleepwear, has picked his movie, a couple of snacks, and has been sitting _very patiently_  on the couch. Okay, except for the fact that he's not all that patient and a bit anxious too actually.

What if he's alone (minus the Jin plushy) for too long and starts to get in an adult mindset again? What if he unwillingly gets out of little space?? He'd be devastated; they reserved this night just for their special moment.

Jimin knows he must be patient and good, but this isn't good for him. He needs to see Namjoon. So before his waiting time has reached six minutes, he shuffles over to Namjoon and Jeongguk's room. Only to take a peek through the door.

It isn't anything too important, just a long philosophical fancafe post, but Namjoon does feel the pressure to write his conclusion before he might forget to do so and accidently click away the page. There's more pressure added to that when he hears soft footsteps on the wooden floor in the living room, and hears them no further until before his bedroom door. Looking up from his laptop screen, he's met with a flash of baby pink and a voice gasping "oh!". Namjoon could see how his Little ducked away, presumably trying to not get caught staring.

Turning in his chair to look at his left side, Namjoon checks to see if Jeongguk is awake. The maknae's face is hidden, so his roommate can't judge by his view, but he does hear soft breathing and no movement. Good. No way Namjoon would let him see Jimin with a pacifier caught in between his lips. Maybe one day they'll tell the officially youngest member in global what's going on, if circumstances pressure them to do so for instance.

Looking back to the barely open door, he spots Jimin standing there again to take a peek at his Caregiver. The boy gasps, but doesn't budge this time.

Namjoon sends him a warm smile and gestures his Little with his hand to come over. Jimin shakes his head.

He would honestly just leave it be and let Jimin hide shyly behind the door while observing Namjoon if he wants to, but the boy's legs shiver and Namjoon's room is warmer.

"Come on, I don't mind," Namjoon whispers, patting his own thighs. Jimin shakes his head faster, frowning. Giving up, Namjoon rolls his eyes with a smile, quickly finishes his post with some cheesy line about life, and gets up.

Jimin practically jumps up when his Big approaches him, and smiles in the most adorable way behind his paci when his hand is held. Namjoon can even notice himself blushing when the boy squeezes his hand as he's tugged along to the biggest couch in the living room. They'll huddle up close on there anyway, but it does have the best position in front of the TV.

"Sooo... what movie did you pick?", Namjoon asks, watching as his little one steps cutely towards the coffee table to pick up the remote control.

"Weeell...", Jimin starts after subconsciously letting his paci drop out of his mouth, with his hands folded behind his back and a grin that tells the elder more than enough. Jimin whispers something in Namjoon's ear, and the latter tilts an eyebrow.

"Final Destination?"

Jimin nods, looking cheeky.

" _Excuse me mister_ , but did or did we not put a restriction on what you can view when in little space?", Namjoon asks, giving a reminder as he crosses his arms.

Rather than protesting or feeling embarrassed, Jimin giggles and tilts his head back, almost falling off the couch because he didn't sit down very properly. Namjoon pulls him back on the couch with butt in a secure place and waits for the joke or clue to come.

"Just kidding, hyungie! You were _fooled!_ ", Jimin reveals in between his snorts and giggles. "Chimchim picked _that_ movie." And at the word 'that', he presses in a button below Namjoon's finger, revealing a menu on a program, displaying several movie titles with one being selected. At the top right of the screen there's indeed a line saying 'parental restriction: ON'.

"A One Piece movie?", Namjoon asks, looking at Jimin who's hunching over the table in a rather unstable way. Namjoon puts him back on the couch again.

"Is that... bad?", Jimin asks his counter question, sounding as if he might pout any second.

"Hmm. Well, no. But I thought there was a lot of violence and screaming in it? You're way too little for all that agression."

Jimin bites down on his lower lip (Namjoon thinks the boy might need his paci in a bit, or maybe some food to much on if he does this a lot longer) and blushes when being told just how little he is. He needs to think deeply about what exactly was in the movie again though. It's been a while since he watched it.

"Uhmm. Well. There is both but... Chimchim could take this stuff when he was little for the first time, you see? So... Can we... pluh- please watch it, hyung?", Jimin asks in his most polite tone, audibly tired of talking in big words. He might also be dehydrated and Namjoon is glad he can check up on the other for reasons like this one too.

"Alright," Namjoon gives in, "we'll go for this movie but if you end up not liking it, we'll stop watching immediately, okay?"

Jimin nods earnestly, cuddling closer to his Caregiver. After pulling the coffee table closer towards the couch, Namjoon pours his boy orange juice. It goes in his favourite cup with a liquid and glitter in between the plastic inner and outer walls, and sticks a fun twisty straw in it because the cup is truthfully too big for Jimins face to not terribly spill his drink. "Drink some," he offers the thirsty boy. Jimin obliges, wrapping his dry lips around the straw, and carefully takes the cup over from Namjoon's hands. The elder meanwhile starts up the film, drapes a blankie over them both to stop Jimin's legs from shivering, and sets the cup back on the table when Jimin gasps and wipes his mouth with the back of his little hand.

Jimin first thought of chosing his own snacks for in his plastic bowl with floral print, sometimes he lets his Caregiver pick and he actually likes it when he's being fed some snacks. Dried cranberries and vegetable chips that is. It's the best he could get while still needing to diet.

Namjoon would actually love to see his baby boy not be so unnecessairily strict to himself when it comes to these things, but he supposes it's not so bad when Jimin's stomach might get upset from eating really greasy foods in the evening. It happens occasionally when the group is finally done after hours of practice and lie dead tired on the ground, being happy enough when someone from Bighit staff orders them junk food. It always results in tummy aches for Jimin, and Namjoon would like to prevent that whenever he can.

"Here comes theee...", Namjoon says playfully, holding up a chip in front of Jimin's face.

"Airplane!", his little boy finishes, and takes the salty chip in between his teeth. The chip is made from some kind of softer vegetable he can't pinpoint, which is not too hard for chewing, and makes great crunchy noises. Crunch, crunch. Jimin decides to let his hyung hear the noise from up close, because it's so fun!

Namjoon smiles with a sigh, and turns Jimin's face gently by a hand on his head. "Come on, baby, focus on your show."

"I am," Jimin protests, pouting slightly as he wraps an arm around his Big and cuddles close. Namjoon perks up at the change of language, and wonders if Jimin is getting out of little space, or just feeling like a slightly older age where he doesn't talk in first person anymore. A soft squeeze around his own arm and Jimin mumbling about what's on TV in a voice even higher than his big voice, brings Namjoon to other thoughts. There's nothing to worry about.

"You know, hyung, in the previous movie...", Jimin suddenly speaks up after a while, looking up at Namjoon with the prettiest of doe eyes. "Uhm."

"Mm? What happened in there, baby?" The Caregiver's eyes rip from the tv screen to look down at his little one. His hair looks soft, and so he can't resist combing (his non-salty) fingers through it.

The look in Jimin's eyes suddenly turns serioud as he frowns. "I think it was a bad movie, like _super_  bad. Do you know why?? They made Zoro the bad guy! He turned his back on the strawhats!!"

Namjoon gasps. "No wayyy, they couldn't!" He attempts to keep his voice down, even while mimicking Jimin's cutesy speech full of wonder for the world.

"Nuh-uh, it's true! And Zoro left, Zoro left only because of some old friend he suddenly, he suddenly met and had to help. It's so dumb! That's not Zoro!", Jimin speaks erratically, forgetting to breathe when rambling on about his hero.

Making a difficult face, Namjoon hums in sympathy as he pets Jimin's hair. "Then what is Zoro? To you?"

Jimin looks in front of him, but not per se paying much attention to the plot going on, for he's thinking about one of the previous movie. His lips stand out in a pout in such ways that it seems as if  he wants to kiss the air. Namjoon wouldn't mind kissing those lips right now.

"He's super cool. Aaand... incredibly strong. And works hard. And loyal! To all of his friends, which is why he wouldn't betray them. And he can work with three swords at a time-" At this, Jimin gets up, his feet with socks suddenly standing on the couch as he tries to balance with his muscled legs. Namjoon didn't stop him from getting up in time, so for now he'll hold his arms near and look up at his boy going "swish, swishhh" as he uses his invisible katanas.

"I'm gonna be the best swordsman in the wooorld!", Jimin speaks enthusiastically, making a powerful stance. It's however not a balanced one. The boy whimpers as his ankles wobble, his feet slip away and he bumps his head and butt against the couch when falling painfully. Namjoon managed to prevent his boy from falling onto the table, but he still made quite a smack.

"Ow- oww-" Jimin lies down on his hip for his butt is hurt, and his hands shakily move there and to his head. 

He doesn't seem to have intended to scare Namjoon; he was simply clumsy. Namjoon thinks a check-up, kisses, and a brief scolding will do. And possibly more kisses.

"Jimin, you scared me! Are you okay?", the eldest of the two asks in shock, pulling Jimin closer to see if there is any physical damage to his body.

The boy shakes his head, groaning when accidently bumping the back against his Big's chest.

"Hyungie, i- is it... bleeding?", he asks, shock and fear sounding in his voice.

"Let hyung check." Namjoon parts the hairs on top of Jimin's scalp, inspecting for any sign of blood or injury. He does this very concentratedly, observing several other spots just to be sure. "No, you're not bleeding, love. You might get a nasty bump though," Namjoon predicts, to which Jimin makes a dissatisfied grumble. Namjoon hooks a thumb around the waistband of Jimin's boxers to take a peek at his hurting butt. There's a red area, and Jimin flinches when Namjoon's hand leaves, the fabric accidently snapping back in its place. There are times when Jimin likes pain, and there's times it makes him sad and frightened, such as now. His Dom feels pity, even if it kinda was Jimin's own fault.

"Want me to kiss it better?", Namjoon whispers, holding Jimin close to help him get over the scare.

"Y- yes, please," Jimin replies, sounding down but also humble.

"C'me here," his Dom murmurs, before pressing his lips lightly on top of Jimin's head, and making more of a kissy noise rather than making it physical. "Does that hurt?"

Jimin already seems more calm, and looks up at his Caregiver with twinkly eyes. "No, hyungie, you make it feel lots better."

Namjoon then presses a kiss on his boy's forehead, and enjoys the giggle that comes out. "Even better?"

"Yes," Jimin laughs, so the other person in the room plants another dozen smooches on his delicate skin, the boy dying from laughter and closing his eyes in amusement.

Jimin breathes out tiredly, his laughter fading but happy expression ever resting on his face. His focus goes back to the movie on TV, expect for when Namjoon carefully pulls him on his lap and Jimin looks back briefly.

"But Jimin. Do you know now why me and Jinnie always tell you to sit down with your butt on the couch?"

The little hangs his head low, nodding to show his guilt.

"You gave me such a scare, and you could've gotten hurt even worse. Do you know why we're always so worried for your little self?"

"Uh-huh...", Jimin replies sadly.

"Now. I know you can be good and listen well to hyung, and I know you didn't intend to make me upset. So can you promise hyung one thing?"

"Hm?"

"Can you promise me to never do something dangerous like that again?"

Jimin blushes in embarrassment, and hesitates for a moment. Can he keep a promise like that? What if he gets overly enthusiastic and hurts himself again?

But he knows he can be careful, and his Caregivers are there to help him grow as a person after all. So Jimin holds his pinky up, looking back at the other to see his reaction.

Namjoon closes his eyes shortly while smiling, and holds his hand close to Jimin's. "Of course I meant _can you pinky promise_ , sweetheart?"

Jimin grins so wide, his Big can imagine no greater joy in life than causing that smile. And they link pinky fingers in one another, Jimin humbly and solemnly speaking: "I pinky promise I'll be careful, hyung-nim."

"Good," Namjoon approves, petting Jimin with his free hand. "You can be such a good little boy, you just know it."

Jimin blushes at the praise and bows towards the table (the other is sure to hold him steady by the waist) to get his big kids cup. Naturally, Namjoon holds the drinking straw with two fingers and brings it towards Jimin's mouth. He makes a small grunt when the plastic hits his cheek, but hums happily anyway when taking his sips. His Caregiver meanwhile presses kisses on the boy's head, and drapes the forgotten blanket over the two of them again.

"Do you want to replay the last scene? I think we missed a lot when you fell," Namjoon worries.

Jimin shakes his head with a hum. "No, that's okay. Uhm, can I...?" He tries to get off Namjoon's lap, and the elder gets it. "Does your bum still hurt?" Jimin nods, making a sad face, so Namjoon drapes an arm around him and adjusts the blanket, showing he doesn't mind.

For around half an hour they watch the movie in silence, except for the chewing and slurping noises, and Jimin's occasional gasps. His Caregiver noticed the upbuilding tension in the movie, and has the feeling it's gonna be a lot more grim than what Jimin pretended it to be.

"Jimin," Namjoon whispers above his boy's head, "I know you're tough, and absolutely love One Piece - I do really like the animation in this movie - but _are you sure_ this doesn't have a scary ending?"

The Little bites his lip, and wraps a hand around two of Namjoon's fingers. Jimin is probably dirtying him with his own digits, juice and salt sticking onto his skin, but perhaps Namjoon doesn't mind. "Uhmm," he thinks. "I think it's... It's not that scary," Jimin replies, afraid he might not be telling the truth. Namjoon fears the same, but doesn't show it. He knows what to do.

With every flinch of Jimin at a painful looking attack on the characters' bodies, Namjoon's fingers move closer to the pause button. He holds on though, but only for Jimin's encouraging mumbles of "You can do it, Luffy, I believe in you,"  he makes before sucking on his sticky thumb. The twenty year old (who's not _really_ twenty right now) is completely mesmerized by the story and images, and Namjoon dreads the idea of pulling him out of that wonderful happy headspace by a cruel click on a button. And yet...

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere of the scene drops, ending up as something way more twisted, or ominous. The speed of the scene drops incredibly, but it's not reassuring; it's a calm before the storm. Thousands upon thousands of arrows - or sharp objects, Namjoon didn't pay that much attention - rise, only waiting to drop and pierce through the main character. Jimin's eyes grow wide and he sucks in a deep, deep breath and-

As Jimin yelps and covers his view with his hands, he's confused about hearing no screaming or anything coming from the TV. "Huh?", he says, feeling the vibrations of his voice more than hearing it. Something brushes over his ear, and only then he gets it.

What seems like an eternity (but a nice, comfortable one) later, Jimin dares to open his eyes and remove his hands from his face. Namjoon draws his hands back too, and gives Jimin a sympathetic look. Jimin smiles, and nearly tears up because _his Caregiver prevented him from getting scared and he's the best darn person in the world_. He does think he's a bit exhausted, and turned non-verbal as a result. Since he has no words to thank the other with, Jimin will just lean up and give a sweet kiss to Namjoon's cheek, his own eyes falling shut, and its short eyelashes standing out prettily. Namjoon laughs warmly, and presses his lips on the back of Jimin's hand in return. He doesn't really have the words to say how much he cares for Jimin, but perhaps he doesn't need them.

As though the Jin mascot hadn't been lying on the couch all this time, the pair notice it again only now, and Jimin quickly brings it close to his chest. He kisses the plushy's forehead several times, convinced that will make up for it being forgotten for so long.

 

Though the end of the movie was pretty thrilling as well, Jimin made it through by snuggling against his stuffy and lightly squeezing Namjoon's fingers when it got too exciting.

"Even if it was scary sometimes, did you still like it?", Namjoon asks moments after the movie ended.

Jimin looks almost offended with the frown he's showing. "Uh-huh! It was one of the better mow- movies and supper- suprer pretty and, and I mean its fun- it was a bit scary but also, also fun, an, and you protected my, I mean me, hyung, and that was, uhm. Super nice," Jimin rambles on, struggling to pronounce words. "Someone's getting a bit tired here," Namjoon jokes, watching Jimin's eyes blink a lot.

"I'm naw- 'm nod tired...", Jimin denies in slurred speech, even if he catches himself closing his eyes.

"Yes you are," the lighter haired male responds with a chuckle, "and you're gonna brush your teeth, go potty, and lie in bed on time like all good little boys do."

Before Jimin has any time to sulk, hands are placed on his back and below his butt, and on instinct, he drapes an arm around Namjoon when being lifted up. His other hand still clutches thightly onto his Jin plushy; it's a skill he's acquired over the past few months.

Right when they're about to get ready for bed, the other members coincidentially come home. The pair may not be able to see them through all the shelves with shoes and other items, but they can hear who's gonna approach them first. Namjoon looks worriedly at his little one to see if he's bothered by the sound, but apparently not at all.

As expected, Hoseok is the first one to step inside the clustered living room. He's about to comment on the mess left on the table, but when looking to his right and seeing the Little held in his Caregiver's arms, the boy sleepily sucking on his thumb while his other four fingers hold his stuffy, Hoseok momentarily forgets about his complaints. He gasps.

"Hobi, Hobi!!!", he shrieks in his annoyingly high cutesy voice, absolutely doting on Jimin. The latter giggles, and looks up at Namjoon expectantly.

"Alright," Namjoon sighs, understanding his boy wants to stand up. "There you... oop, there you go," he speaks when putting Jimin back on his feet.

"Hobiii hyung!!", Jimin calls out, pulling the elder in for a hug as soon as he can stand. "Hyung, where, where did you go? To uh, plf- to eat??", Jimin asks curiously, stumbling over his words ever still.

Hoseok laughs, ruffling Jimin's hair in affection. "You're getting sleepy, hm? We ate in that restaurant near the company, nothing special."

"Ohhh," Jimin replies understandingly.

"But guess what? We brought some desserts with us! Maybe you can pick something like the egg tart or pudding, and eat it tomorrow!", Hoseok shares. Jimin is euphoric and lets go of his elder to clap his sticky hands in glee - his stuffy is tucked wisely in between his side and armpit of course. "...If that's alright with your Caregiver, though?", Hoseok asks, looking up at Namjoon.

"Of course," he replies with a reassuring smile.

"Really?? Can I eat a dessert now?", Jimin asks hopefully.

"No, Jimin. It's past 11 now; way too late for your tummy. You can have one tomorrow like Hobi said." Namjoon almost breaks into a cold sweat when thinking of Jimin getting stubborn when he's sleepy, but luckily all that leaves his mouth is a disappointed "Aww... Owkay..."

Just as Namjoon is about to ask Hoseok if he could take it over from him for a bit until Namjoon has cleaned up the table, Seokjin comes in. Jimin dashes right into him with big strides.

"Woah there, Jimin, aren't you tired?", the eldest speaks in shock, not sure if Jimin is still in little space or not and how to approach him.

"Yeaah... but I miss, missed you!", Jimin explains with the most adorable expression, lips standing out in a kissable pout and his feet standing by only his toes.

"It's been only two hours, but... I missed you too, sweetheart." Jin kisses the boy's cheeks, and lets him do the same in return.

"But I think I was owkay becauw, because look, I had you with me kind of." Jimin shows off his pink shirt belonging to Seokjin, which falls a bit big on his body with his smaller shoulders. Amd he holds up his Jin plushy, practically pressing it in his oldest Caregiver's face.

Before Jin can breathe or reply properly, him and Jimin are called by the other two members in the room. "Jimin, how about you and Jinnie-hyung go do the last few things before bed, while I go grab an extra pillow and prepare a story? Hobi wants to clean up the table for us and he said we could sleep in his bed so we won't have to be careful around my roommate."

"Really?" Jimin looks at Hobi in expectation. He nods as a reply.

"Me and you and Jinnie-hyung?", Jimin asks Namjoon. The latter shakes his head as a reply. "Three people won't fit on there. The bed would break or you would sleep bad."

"But what about that time you were naked and I--", Jimin starts, but he's tugged away by his hand by Jin. "No dirty stories, Jimin. You asked us for that yourself earlier this week, and you must stick to that rule too."

"Okaaayy," Jimin replies obediently, before brought into the bathroom. Hoseok and Namjoon chuckle, and each proceed their own way to fulfill tasks.

 

"And? How did it go?" Namjoon sits up in Hoseok's bed, ready for his boy, who stands at the door opening, to join him.

"He's been very good; brushed his teeth like big boys do," Jimin's eyes close in a smile, "and he kept calling for me from the toilet and each time I opened the door, he just waved." Jimin looks up at Seokjin while giggling behind his free hand, and Jin can only roll his eyes and give the other hand a squeeze.

"Come on, time for you to go to bed," Seokjin encourages, giving a soft pat to the boy's bum.

"Nuh-uh-sslp", Jimin hums and swallows around his paci. Jin smiles in adoration and picks Jimin up, letting the boy's legs wrap around his hips, and walks the boy over to the bed. "Can Jimin give Hyung a kiss?", Seokjin asks. The Little nods, pushes the pacifier out of his mouth, and leans up to plant his lips, all shiny from spit, on Seokjin's nose. He ignores the grossness of that, and boops and kisses Jimin's nose in return. The younger is still hesitant about kisses on the mouth, as those has thus far only made him aroused. His Caregivers respect that and have decided to leave those out on their more innocent moments.

Seokjin kisses his boyfriend as well, this time on the mouth, and together they help Jimin get in bed, all tucked in and well. "Good night, you two," Seokjin wishes them, and gives them a cheesy wink since that's his new habit.

"Good night," Namjoon replies, with Jimin following a second after with "Nighty Ni-ff," pronounciation slurred and voice muffled by his paci and shared duvet.

The door clicks close, and Namjoon wants to turn the bed light off, but of course Jimin's other roommates had yet to come in.

"Oh, sorry," Taehyung whispers when seeing the pair in bed. Jimin's heart is thumping; though his friend knows about his little side, and has seen him in little space before, they've actually never talked about it. Jimin momentarily fears he might be... judged... even if his friend is into petplay and probably really isn't weirded out.

Hoseok climbs onto the bunk bed - Jimin's - and is quiet for once, minus his gentle "Good night, lovebirds, Taehyung."

"We're not a cou- Good night," Namjoon sighs. Hobi is just teasing them.

"Good night, guys," Taehyung replies before climbing in his own bed, funnily enough being the only person in the room to do that.

Lastly, Namjoon kisses his baby boy good night (as of lately, he seems to age regress more as he gets more sleepy) and wishes him "sweet dreams." Then the lights go off. Even though Namjoon prepared a bedtime story, the Little seems too bummed out to even hear more than two words of it. He's practiced dancing and singing for over 50 hours in total this week, not to mention all the filming, so Namjoon really can't blame him or anything.

"Is Jimin asleep??", Taehyung whispers rather loudly into the darkness.

Jimin's hand moves over Namjoon's chest, and the boy grumbles something, but it sounds somewhat in amusement too. "Nope," Namjoon replies in his stead.

"Like, I know we can't see it right now because it's dark and- I mean I know you have some glow-in-the-dark ones, but- though not today, and uh. I'd just like to say I think the image on your binkie is really cool, Jimin! I like that character too and if you wanna, you know, ever watch the show of it with me while you're in little space - or perhaps when you're big - that'd be really cool." Somehow Taehyung  _did_ manage to share that compliment and proposal in a whisper.

Jimin's heart is thumping again, but now in a good way because his friend likes him when he's little and complimented his paci and wants to hang out with him when he's little! Together with his thumping heart, Jimin thumps his feet enthusiastically on the bed, and snuggles much, much closer to his Caregiver and his plushy that's caught in between.

He's too tired, too sleepy honestly to give a long reply, and feeling so little he's turned almost non-verbal. But Jimin doesn't want to leave his friend hanging, and he always wants to thank people, even now he can doze off any moment. But luckily there's a very brief word to use, that sums up his entire answer. "Oh- kayw," he tells his bestie OK. Taehyung breathes out of his nose in a sort of snort, and Jimin knows he did well. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep after that.

That night, Jimin dreams he's the best swordsman in the world. His friends sail past him in a ship, and he shouts a reminder at them: "Always sit down with your butt on the seat, or you'll hurt yourself!!". It was a weird, but nice dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to post this; I've also been busy writing for the Bangtan Boys Kink Bingo 2016 and uhh being tired and stressed a lot. I hope to write more from Jimin's POV in future chapters bc I think that hasn't been done enough by me yet. They're all gonna be seperate little stories (no pun intended) btw.
> 
> Hope u liked the story!


	3. So many kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is in little space on his own, and horny on his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's a more sexual chapter this time, hope that's okay!

See, this is why it's a bit more complex than just "a role". Well, sometimes it is just that, but most of the time there's something more than that to being little, or it's a completely different experience on its own.

For instance, a month ago he was being perfectly big, just helping around in the studio, and Jimin actually started to wonder when or how he'd ever be little again because it's been two weeks since that last happened.

But then Hobi called him cute after Jimin giggled, and he blushed, and Namjoon noticed it and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist, sighing against the back of the boy's head. The blush on Jimin's face spread, and before he could sulk, Namjoon let go and whispered "my cute little boy". Jimin couldn't stay very big anymore, and ran up to his Caregiver to squeeze his hand softly and ask quietly if he could have his favourite dessert that night (yogurt with tiny chocolate balls in a seperate cup!) and be read a story. Of course he could; he was being so good all week.

Jimin supposes that was a sign of how useful it can be to get a bit of help, for when he can't get little on his own. In this case, it was a title that brought him into the mindset.

In other cases, it can be a sight (something childhood related, or his newer stuffies), a smell (something sweet and delicious, like cotton candy), a taste (such as that of pieces of fruit or pastries), or a touch (a pat on his head or a tug on his shirt when he's about to get lost) that do it for Jimin. And then there's all the different moods and activities that go with his little space, if he can even call it only one specific headspace.

Hm. He wonders, what will it be like today? The dancer reaches out his arms, putting the tips of six of his fingers on top of his sneakers. He's still in the practice room, still being mature like he's had to be most of the time for the past two weeks. Jimin planned on making more time today to be in little space, rather than talking and playing with his stuffies for merely 15 minutes.

Jimin counts in his head what categories he can make, and with each one, he removes a finger from his shoes. Let's see... A month ago in the studio he was an embarrassed little, a week after he was a shameless one, another week later he was rather bratty, but he also knows he can be a good obedient boy or a playful one.

Only his right index finger is left resting on his shoe. What was the last type of mindset again? He's sure he came up with another one before.

"Jimin?"

"Hm?" He looks up with curious eyes, that have the silhouette of Hoseok in sight.

"Do one more dance and then go back to the dorm."

"But- How many songs will you practice then?"

"It doesn't matter," Hoseok replies, watching Jimin getting up hesitantly. "You just need some more sleep. You look like you're dying."

"Gosh, thanks," Jimin grumbles sarcastically as he jumps to his feet. He stumps in irritation towards the center of the dance room, waiting for Hobi to start up the music. Jeongguk has been sent away earlier already. "It's not like I was planning on sleeping immediately," the younger whispers.

But Hoseok didn't reach the sound installation yet and heard him. "Oh?? Oh right, you told me. Which reminds me; I still promised to babysit you some day."

Jimin hums and does a couple more stretches now he's waiting anyway. "Hnn-hm. But I today I want to play alone."

"Hmm..." Jimin can't miss the way Hoseok squints his eyes and smirks, giving the other the same look as when Jimin is actively his pet. That's probably on his mind, but Hoseok is nice enough to not bring their roles up. Just the mention of having an owner could send Jimin right into puppy space, and Namjoon and Seokjin wouldn't appreciate the schedule made with Jimin to be messed with.

"Well, let's hope you have fun, huh?", Hoseok replies with a smile. "I just need mature Jimin for one more song," he says as he finally walks over to the sound installation.

Jimin, ironically enough, giggles, "I can do that."

 

Once he slugs into the dorm, dragging his pained body towards the bathroom to get refreshed and brush his teeth, Jimin is faced with his reflection again. Did he look this tired in the practice room too? No wonder Hoseok said something about it.

And when Jimin walks in his room, takes his pants off, ruffles his messy dark hair, and opens his Little Box quietly so Taehyung won't wake up, he links it together. A sleepy little. That's the last mindset that he couldn't come up with before - it's the mindset he's slipped in now.

Even if he's sleepy, Jimin is awake enough to be self aware, and his body is never too tired to make him do what he needs. Like picking a stuffy, cuddling it and kissing its fluffy cheek on instinct, his thumb finding its way automatically to his mouth, and him shuffling over to Hobi's bed because he has the feeling he might need a different box soon. The risk of waking up Taehyung by climbing in and out the bunk bed just doesn't seem worth it.

And after a short while of happily sucking his thumb, humming, and mumbling things to his stuffy and gasping at his polar bear's wise responses, Jimin can confirm he was right. Because his hand resting on his tummy subconsciously slipped underneath his briefs. And his need for suckles on his finger change into something different, and suddenly he finds himself swirling his tongue around his thumb, and a bit later he finds himself stuffing his mouth with a limb of his stuffed animal, and even then he needs more. He does need to get something from a different box.

Grumbling like he did in the practice room, the boy moves out of bed and walks over to the closet to pull a different box from under a shelf. He doesn't need more than his dim night light and tactile guessing to detect the things that are perfect fow what he needs. Jimin cheerily shows them to his beary, giggles quietly because that was a bit dirty for his stuffed friend to see, and gets back into bed.

Whilst brushing his fingers over his crotch, he starts up his chat app and clicks on the name of a certain group chat. Only two other people are in there after Jimin himself. Quickly, he types in a question. In the worst case, his Caregivers aren't online and they'll see the message by morning.

"Is anyone online?"

Jimin doesn't actually expect a response soon, and startles when he does get one.

"Yes, me :)", Namjoon replies within a minute.

"Namjoonie-hyung, can Chimchim, uhm," Jimin starts hesitantly.

"What is it, baby boy? Do you need hyung's permission for something?", his Dom responds cleverly.

"Yes, uhmm," he types, "can Chimchim do touches? May he?". Jimin blushes furiously, and would like to rub his hand over his damp crotch more, but that would contrast with his question.

"Are you a sleepy horny boy again? But of course you may, sweetie. You're always so good, you can do touches and relax whenever you need it. But thank you for asking anyway," is the lovely reply.

Jimin sighs happily, and slips his hand underneath his underpants again.

"However," Namjoon adds. Jimin gulps, both in anticipation and excitement.

"Something tells me you did it before talking to me?"

Jimin accidently makes a weird, hopefully not too loud noise, and almost drops his phone.

"Noooo I didn't!", the Little replies obviously late.

He can practically hear Namjoon's snicker in the studio as he sends Jimin: "Yes you did. Now while you may be naughty tonight, I don't want you to lie like that. Good boys don't lie, remember? So I would like you to tell me the truth, and tell in exact detail how you plan on making yourself cum."

That's a small, but terribly embarrassing punishment, and Jimin can refuse with his safe word if it's too uncomfortable, but he loves humiliation too much. So with furrowed brows and a fuming face, he tells his Dom precisely how and where he wants to touch himself, and how badly he wants to suck on the pink, realistically shaped dildo that's in his hand.

"I think I know enough," Namjoon finds after Jimin's long parahraph. "Just go for it. I don't want to keep you up much longer."

"Chimchim doesn't either," Jimin agrees.

"Good night, baby," Namjoon wishes him.

"Nighty night!"

Jimin quickly turns off his phone screen, adjusts the pillow, and opens the cap of his bottle of lube to squirt a blob over the tip of the toy. With a few rapid strokes he has smeared the clear substance all over the girth, and it takes only one suck on his thumb to wet it and cover the sucker of the toy with his saliva. It sticks to the wall easier than expected, and, as if it's his natural talent, he positions his face in front of it and circles his tongue around the head, whilst pointing out his butt in the sluttiest way from this position.

The lube tastes like strawberries, which makes him only want to taste more, so he does. Jimin pushes forward, hums and spreads his legs wider in heat, and closes his eyes when the tip reaches the back of his mouth. Alright. He knows how to do this.

Only recently he was tipped on how to easily deepthroat (putting his left thumb on his palm, and making a fist over it prevents gagging, somehow) and it has honestly opened doors for him. Jimin makes a fist just like he was adviced to, pulls off to take a deep breath, and moves forward again. Now, it simply feels like a pleasant slide over his tongue when the toy enters his troath, and he hums in delight when his lips finally reach the base. His hips wriggle in search of friction, and so his right hand moves- No, his hand is definitely not soft enough to grind against.

He does give himself a few pumps, and plays with the tip of his leaking cock, but that is all. For now, he'll trap the sheets in between his body and the bed. The needy boy ruts against it, moaning in want for more friction, and groaning when the sheets aren't in place anymore and his warm body moves against nothing but the fresh air in the room.

Jimin pulls off the toy again, moaning ever still when the length drags across his soft inner throat, and roams around his body to locate his stuffy. Once found, he kisses its cheek deeply, and whispers with a giggle: "You don't mind helping Chimchim feel good, do you, Beary?"

He makes his polar bear shake its head and reply in a voice that only Beary can make: "Of course not, Chimchim. I'd love to help you!" Its paws are moved up like a cheer, and Jimin wrinkles his eyes into a smile at the motivational response. "Thank you," he whispers, before kissing his fluffy friend once more and setting it down underneath himself.

He continues rolling his hips, slowly humping his plushy and the bed pretty much, and once he sets up a nice rythm, his mouth moves over the dildo again. He sucks and licks at it, makes a fist again, and goes back to deepthroating once he longs for the feeling of being filled.

The pulse going through his dick is becoming overwhelmingly apparent, and Jimin needs to stop moving for a second or five before it becomes too much. And he moves, this time twice as fast - only below, because he's just fine with the toy staying deep in his throat.

His dick making long strokes over soft plush creates a great stimulus, and soon Jimin needs something more intense, and needs it quick because sleepiness is kicking in and causes his limbs to feel heavy and hard to support his body on.

Thus, Jimin takes his bear's more dense head, and rubs it swiftly against his erection, inhales shakily when he can feel some pre-come drip over the head, and moans (for as far as he can around a dildo).

But even this isn't fast enough. The plushy is moved aside, his underwear is pulled down at the front till the waistband hugs his balls, and he'll just use his right hand, bringing it over his length.

Jimin bucks up, makes some odd noises at the very back of his throat, and jerks himself off at some kind of supersonic speed. He's close, so close that he needs to be close to something else, and he picks up his stuffy again, hugging it tenderly as he pulls off the dildo. He switches hands, so Beary is on his left side and ready to get smooches just like the ones Jimin would get during sex, while on the right side he can use his hand again to pleasure himself. He sits up right, bucks his hips for a frustratingly long time, and eventually, he's cumming inside his hand, whereas his mouth lets the tiniest (and what he thinks are the most adorable) moans slip out.

"Ah, haah," the Little gasps softly, shaking from head to toe. His body gives a few after jolts, and then another one because it's so damn cold. "Huu," he shivers, before taking the dildo from the wall and pulling the bed sheets over himself. Surely Hobi won't mind him sleeping in here. Or masturbating, for that matter.

Jimin thoroughly smells and checks his stuffy, and happily concludes it isn't dirtied expect for it reeking of drool. So he happily wriggles, kisses it good night, and reaches up to turn off the bed light.

Before he falls asleep, the Little Boy tries to come up with what kind of mindsets he has as a little. There's obedient, bratty, embarrassed,... playful,..... The hand he uses to count with feels heavy and slumps down against the mattress.

Oh, right. Shameless and sleepy. That's what he is like tonight before he... slowly... ends up in dream land. 

 


	4. Big talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Seokjin play a game before bed. It takes an unexpected turn.
> 
> (Non-sexual chapter, fluff, angst)

"Jinnie-hyung?"

Jimin's fingers clutch weakly onto Jin's shirt, asking the elder to stay in place.

"Yes, Jimin?"

Jin turns around slowly, looking back at the thin boy with his messy, fluffy head lying on the pillow. Jin's pillow, to be exact, because it's Jin's bed where he found his co-member tonight.

"Can't sleep. I feel a bit little, hyung," Jimin speaks quietly in a raspy voice.

"Ah- I see," Seokjin gets down on his knees to sit beside the bed. "What would you like me to do?"

Jimin bites his plush lower lip, and lets it roll underneath his teeth. "Can we- Can you- I want us to play a game before bed."

Seokjin spots the other's right arm above the bed cover, and takes its hand in his own, lacing fingers. "What kind of game, sweetheart?"

It's hard to miss how flustered his sub can get at any kind of cutesy nickname, and Jin shuffles closer to hear the answer.

"Can we uh... Play the 'I love you' game?", Jimin asks politely.

"Sure," Seokjin smiles. He loves that game. They can go on endlessly, telling each other with metaphors how big their love for each other is. So far, Jimin has always fallen asleep during the game, without fail. "I'll start."

Because Yoongi is already sleeping in the room and can't be woken up at all, Seokjin reasons it should be fine to turn on a small light.

"I love youuu...", Seokjin starts slowly, "this much." He holds his wrists lightly against each other and has his hands curled slightly, as if holding a small invisible globe.

Jimin giggles secretly, hiding his laugh behind the sheet. "Hyungie, that isn't even that much!", he points out.

Jin splutters out some noises in embarrassment, but regains his authority. "Well, it's bigger than my heart."

"Oh." Jimin has to give him that one. "Well, but, I uh, love you this much!", the 'little boy' protests. His arms stand out wide, indicating that's the size of his love.

"Woahh... That's almost the size of my bed!"

"Uhm? My bed?", Jimin argues.

Jin gives him a stern look. "Okay, hyung's bed," he gives up with a sigh.

"But eh... I do love you uhh... the size of two beds." Jimin flashes him a grin, as if to say 'gotcha'.

"Oh yeah? I love you the size of three beds." Two can play this game, Seokjin thinks.

"But I love you four beds big." There's an unmistakable pout on Jimin's lips. He's getting a bit grumpy, but also sleepy.

"Well, I love you this entire room big."

"I love you this entire dorm big," Jimin replies cleverly.

"I love you... as much and as big as the entire street."

"I love y..ou..." Jimin sighs tiredly. "Ahh, as much as all the mice in the world."

A good oppurtunity for Seokjin to reply with other animals. "I love you as much as all theee... birds in the world."

Jimin chuckles when thinking of a good pun to make. "I love you as much as all the lovebirds in the- Wait, ah, no." He stops himself, realising what he just said.

"Jimin?"

"I don't want to play this game anymore..." Jimin turns around in bed, letting go of Seokjin's hand and facing away. Jin's heart drops, and it might as well shatter into pieces because that's what it feels like.

"Did I... do something wrong?"

Jimin hums negatively.

"Was it- Was it because you thought of lovebirds?"

The boy makes a choked sob, the sound kind of muffled by the pillow.

"Oh Jimin...", Seokjin speaks in concern. "...Are you still in little space?"

Jimin shrugs weakly.

"Do you want me to get you a stuffy anyway?"

Jimin hums, and wriggles in under the covers. "And a paci. Uhm, ple- please."

"Of course." Seokjin gets up, squints an eye at the loud clack of his knees, and opens his Little Box. (He moved it to his own room once discovering Jimin in his bed.) "Beary?", he asks over his shoulder, holding said plushy up to see for his little one. A Rapmon or Jin mascot plushy is probably not a good idea, considering Jimin must currently be upset about his relationships with the real life versions of the two.

"Uh-huh," Jimin replies quietly from a distance.

Seokjin nods, even if it's probably not noticable, and he picks an adult pacifier with matching cord clip from the box. The pacifier is lilac, and the cord is dark blue with light blue stars printed on them. They're one of Little Jimin's favourites lately, so hopefully he appreciates the thoughtfulness.

After Jimin gladly takes his stuffed friend, Seokjin pulls the cord through the mouth guard of the paci and wonders: "Do you want me to sleep next to you? I can sleep on the couch if you want me to."

Shuffling aside, Jimin answers his 'yes'. Seokjin steps out of his slippers, and crawls in his bed, though still remains at a tiny distance from Jimin.

"Jimin. Are you mad at me?"

Finally, the boy looks back, and rolls until his Caregiver is able to attach the clip to his shirt. The Little has sparkling eyes, but not in a happy way - in a 'just cried a bit' way. "Mhf not mad," Jimin mumbles, looking down at Jin's hands working gently. "Maybe..."

"Hm?", Seokjin responds while tucking his worrying boy in.

"Maybe I'm... mad at... me..."

"And why is that?" Seokjin drapes the covers over them both, and takes Jimin's paci in his hold again, showing he is the one to decide when Jimin is done talking and needs to focus on sleep.

"Because I just- I just- I don't knowww..."

"Take your time, sweetheart."

Jimin scrapes his throat, and starts over: "It's because I don't know- how I- how I feel for you and Namjoonie-hyung."

Seokjin hears a deep inhale, and knows there's coming more, so he keeps shut.

"Like, I say I love you - and I do, I really really do, I love you lots - but I don't know if I do... If I love you two in the same way that you love each other. Or, uhm, me."

"Oh, but you do know we don't care what way it is, right? We're here for you either way. That's what we're friends for. That's what we're your Doms for." Seokjin's finger's play with the younger's hair, twirling and combing the strands calmly. He can barely feel the difference between nstural hair and the extensions.

"I know, but. I still don't like... not being able to return the feelings. Uh. I have this with other people too. The other members, fans... They all seem so... in love with me... but I- j-ust..." Jimin's voice cracks, and Seokjin's hand moves quickly from the hair to the boy's cheek.

"Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay..." His Caregiver presses a warm kiss to his forehead, and another one on his nose which makes Jimin snort. "You know what? I think it'd be really hard to not fall in love with someone as cute as you." Jimin giggles at the praise, and his cheek burns under the hand gently cupping him.

"Hyungie, you know how I get when you tell me that stuff!", Jimin laughs, referring to his praise kink.

Seokjin smiles, and brings the pacifier closer. "I'm just teasing you. No way I'm gonna give you touches and keep you up longer."

"I know...", Jimin replies in honesty.

"Now, open up. We talked so much while it's already sleepy time." Seokjin puts the paci to the boy's lips, kindly urging him to take it in.

"Haah- Wait. You forgot the most important thing!"

Seokjin gasps dramatically. "And what's that??"

Two kisses are pressed on his cheek. "Good night, hyung."

A smile makes its way on Seokjin's face, and he returns the kisses and wish. "Good night, Jimin."

"I love you," Jimin tells him, and Jin stiffens in his position. Is that a wise thing to say after the turn their game took? Jimin continues: "But not in a lovebird way. Just to the moon and back."

Seokjin laughs quietly, his breath tickling on Jimin's face. "I just love you to the end of the galaxy."

"I just love you... uhmm...." Then there's a small groan, and the Little's eyes flutter shut. Seokjin pushes the paci in his mouth before he's asleep, and cuddles close to his boy. Then the lights go off. And his sub falls asleep during the game once again.


	5. Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something has been off.

Jimin had sensed something changed recently. Yeah, Jin treated him just as kindly and lovingly as before, but it would take him a bit longer than usual to approach Jimin and smother him with affection or bring him to the bedroom. Was there... hesitance? What changed?

"Hyung?", Jimin asks, sitting on a bench in the practice room while massaging his own shoulders.

"Yeah?", Namjoon and Seokjin reply in chorus, both sweaty and wheezing from exhaustion.

"No, I mean Seokjinnie-hyung," Jimin laughs. "I uh... Can we talk some time please?"

Seokjin stops dancing and stiffens in place. It's become a familiar habit by now whenever he's confronted by Jimin. Does he not want to have intimate conversations anymore? Is he rejecting Jimin? Thoughts spook through the boy's head.

"...About what, Jimin?", Jin asks, giving a quick look to said person and looking away with an awkward expression.

About how you hesitate to be close to me nowadays and avoid confrontation, Jimin almost says aloud. Technically he's the elder's sub, but lately he doesn't feel like much more than co-members and friends. Awkward friends too at that.

"Uhm. I don't dare to say it- at least not now," Jimin admits before biting down on his lip in anxiety. "If that's alright?"

Seokjin seems to think for a while, possibly trying to think of the best reply. "...Alright. We'll talk... later."

Jimin nods.

 

A couple of weeks later, Jimin lies in the other's arms, staring up at him adorably sleepy and suckingly slowly on the adult baby bottle Seokjin feeds him with. Fingers stroke Jimin's hair as usual, petting him while he's cuddling comfortably against the other as usual, and praises like "You're such a good boy" leave the broader guy's lips just like he would do on any other play moment. But Jimin can sense a difference. There's hesitance in the way Seokjin asks first if they should really play, in the way he delays having proper conversations, in the way he and Namjoon seem to share a secret that Jimin is clueless about.

But Jimin cherishes the moment and waits until he's at least finished his bottle and has his head and tummy stroked in praise at being so good. He doesn't want to shock Seokjin. But eventually he needs to ask it.

"Hyungie?"

"Yes, Chimchim?"

Jimin blushes at his nickname, unable to help himself when in baby mindset. But he's sure about asking his question nonetheless.

"Do you... Chimchim has the feeling that Hyung doesn't like Chimchim as much as he used to. Or maybe that Hyung doesn't like being a Dom anymore. Is that true?"

Seokjin shows pure panic in his face. "Whe... Where did you get that idea?"

The other pouts and frowns, not even doing it to put on a show. "Chimchim notices Hyung avoids him a little bit and it mates him worried..." Jimin doesn't even pronounce the 'c' and 'k' "properly" anymore by now, feeling too little for all that, but it makes him slightly worried if he can still be taken seriously this way. However, he's the most comfortable talking about intimate topics when in sub space. "Does Hyung not like Chimchim?"

"Sweetheart...", Seokjin speaks and the tears shoot in both their eyes. "I still love you. I... I do, it's just- I guess you're right. I do avoid you since recently."

"Why?", Jimin asks with a sob.

"Well..." Jin sighs. "I think I can't..."

"..." Jimin awaits an answer in silence.

"...I think I can't be your Dom anymore. I'm sorry. But I can't tell you why yet. Not without Namjoon with us too. I'm so sorry. Chimchim?"

The man crawls up from the other one's lap and wraps his arms around him, sobbing harder. "It's, it's otay," he replies sadly. "Can- can Hyung do one last thing though?"

"Which is?"

Jimin sniffs and smiles pathetically. "Can- can Hyung read Chimchim a story and gag him for one last time?"

Seokjin squints his eyes into a smile so more tears are pushed out and encouraged to stream down his cheeks. "Sure."

 

After obediently brushing his teeth, going potty and changing into his jammies, Jimin crawls into his bed, awaiting his bedtime routine. He does happily wriggle under the duvet when being tucked in, but thinking about how this is probably the last time leaves him with a sour taste.

"Which book do you want?", Seokjin whispers, and Jimin knows he's trying, oh, he's trying so hard to perfectionize their last night in their respective roles to not screw it up for Jimin. Things are happening so fast, it makes Jimin feel unwell.

Jimin quietly stares at the book on the left, hinting subtly what he wants.

"The story of the little mole who knew it was none of his business?"

Jimin nods, now a bit more excited.

"Haha, I can't believe I'm gonna read you a book about poop jokes," Seokjin laughs as he opens the book anyway.

Grinning, the little moves further under the duvet until only his face shows up. Story time is simply the best.

When Seokjin is at the final page, Jimin sleepily giggles at the revenge action of the mole (and silly poop jokes of course).

"Tan Hyung read Chimchim another boot?", Jimin asks, referring to the other book that Jin put away.

"No, dear. It's too late. You need to go sleepies."

"Aww... otay," Jimin replies, giving in.

Jimin feels like he's gonna miss being told 'no' like this too. Actually, he's gonna especially miss this because those were the moments that reminded him that Seokjin was a Dom, though a soft one. _Was_...

"...Hyungie?", the little asks after a moment of getting his hair stroked by a nervous person.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for having been my Dom," Jimin says surprisingly maturely. His choice of words is a bit messy and it surprises Jin, but not as much as the meaning of the sentence does. It's a goodbye. For some part, because the two are still gonna stay friends, colleagues and group mates. Still, it's sad and Jimin hopes to god his newly shedded tears won't be noticed in the dim night light.

"I..." Seokjin makes a sobbing sound and kneels down, wrapping an arm around Jimin. "It was worth every moment, believe me. I just... can't anymore."

"Am I too much, Hyung? Am I too difficult?" Those are the conclusions Jimin draws.

"No, no! Not at all. It's all on me," Seokjin thinks out loud, pulling back from the hug.

"Huh but then... When will we have a talk with Namjoonie-hyung?"

Jin thinks for a bit. "In three days? I need to think well about everything."

"So wednesday? After our concert?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Jimin replies. "And Hyung, can I have three last things?"

Seokjin merely nods.

"Can I get Beary, kissies and my paci gag? I promise it'll be the last time."

"Of course. I knew you'd want them."

Jimin has faint butterflies in his stomach when handed his soft teddy bear, kissed on both cheeks and forehead, and being offered the gag that him and Seokjin made a month ago. He smiles, but it's a bittersweet smile because moments like these will be no more. At least not with Seokjin, which is enough for Jimin to feel saddened.

After Seokjin has left the room, Jimin suckles harder on the paci pressing in his mouth and clutches more thightly onto his plushy. Three more days.


End file.
